<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by hauntedelation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333404">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedelation/pseuds/hauntedelation'>hauntedelation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Yours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellraiser (Movies), Hellraiser: Hellworld, Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Choking, Christmas Feels, Dom/sub, F/M, Fem Dom/Male sub, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Interracial Relationship, Marking, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedelation/pseuds/hauntedelation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike takes you out of your lonely, dark home on what is supposed to be the jolliest days of the year. In return, you pull him out of his own shadowy pit, simply to convey to him how much you care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Mike (Hellraiser)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Yours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This all started with a certain conversation with a fellow Mikey lover. The lovely <a href="https://emyearns.tumblr.com/">@emyearns</a> wrote this <a href="https://emyearns.tumblr.com/post/637676835517464576/this-is-all-a-result-of-october505-sending-me">
amazing piece</a> in the result of that talk. Go check it out! It is wonderful ugh 🖤 This is my reply back to her because I promised her a lil’ something of Mike 🥺 I also wanted to include this as part of the challenge another fellow writer started. </p><p>It’s still Christmas where I’m at! I hope that I am not too late! 😥 This is a steamy Christmas theme with Mikey and some essence of angst within it. Please, if there are any errors, know that I didn’t mean it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gif Credit to <a href="https://e-ripley.tumblr.com/post/190586552346">e-ripley</a></p><p>
  <em>(Photograph found on Pinterest! I don’t own it!)</em>
</p><p>➽─────────────❥</p><p>One thing that you were able to learn about Mikey, in the short month of dating him, was that he seemed to glow the brightest under your hand.</p><p>He was a far different person around you, still, than anyone else. He remained being <em>Mike</em>, the goofy smartass who loved to joke around. But, it was as if he took off a mask and could finally breathe when he was in your presence. Just you and him.</p><p>Mike was able to let go.</p><p>Despite that he was reluctant in opening up, you put all your effort in, working to know what made him bloom. It was after every tug to his curls, every nick and bruise that you left on his pale skin, every grip your fingers held around his neck, that you saw him begin to come out.</p><p>Even more so was after those heated moments where you held him close, pressing your lips to his cheeks and his eyelids, fingers brushing along his eyebrows. You whispered in his ear, <em>sonnets</em> according to Mike, those words never leaving the space between you both.</p><p>You didn’t want to rush him, and you didn’t want to over escalate what you and he had. It was going to be breathtaking, you knew it, you just had to be patient with him and listen.</p><p>So you didn’t, you didn’t pick at him when he would grow real quiet during a conversation, or after looking at a particular object. You would reach down and take hold of his long fingers in yours, placing kisses on the calloused pads.</p><p>Mike would come back, it would be slow but his grin would appear once more. His bones would quiver underneath his skin, and he would show you those pearly canines.</p><p>You both took your time, and you both allowed each other to<em> feel.</em> Whether it was elation or whether it was a sinking feeling in the stomach, you let it flow. Whenever he begged to see you, you left the front door unlocked. Whenever you wished to see him, he would jump at the offer.</p><p>Chelsea and Vanessa would jeer, they had to. Seeing you and Mikey was such a surreal happening, seeing Mikey with a girl for <em>longer </em>than a day was completely unusual. They would whisper to you, about how often he looks at you, about how much time you spend with each other, about how o<em>bvious</em> it is.</p><p>
  <em>“He’s just way less of an asshole.”</em>
</p><p>They would show a knowing smile to you. You couldn’t tell if it was toward a certain angle or for another, but, you saw that smile on your friends’ lips. You and Mike were venturing into something interesting.</p><p>You got a phone call on the 24th. It woke you up out of your nap on the living room couch and it woke you slowly. The clock read 7:00 p.m. on the screen through your squinted eyes. Now, who would be calling at that hour?</p><p>“Hey! So…You wanna come with me to the drive-in tonight?”</p><p>
  <em>Mike?</em>
</p><p>You were taken aback, didn’t this boy know that it was Christmas Eve? Wouldn’t everything be closed by now? Mike knew, and he didn’t seem to really care about any of that. He clarified that the drive-in movie theater was in fact open tonight.</p><p>And as classic Mikey, he went with his goto begging, warning you that he was already pulled up at your apartment complex.</p><p>“<em>Pleaaase,</em> they’re showing Christmas movies from 7:30 to 4:00 a.m., I thought it would be fun!"</p><p>You shook your head; an amused grin pulled at your lips. While wiping the sleep from your eyes, you could distinctly hear the pout in his voice through the phone. You gave in to him, how couldn’t you?</p><p>Looking around your lonely home, with no decorations hung up and no plans being set, nothing else seemed better than that. You wouldn’t decline him even if you had been invited to the best party around.</p><p>"Okay, just give me a few minutes, and I will be <em>right</em> out."</p><p>➽─────────────❥</p><p>There was no counting the amount of junk that Mike could keep in his car. Aluminum beer cans tinked and rattled with each turn, papers and articles of clothing were pushed under your feet, and you could have sworn that you saw a used condom from the last time you and Mike were in the back seat.</p><p>You shook your head to yourself as you watched Mike scramble about in his front seat, scooping up the pieces of trash and other items that littered the entirety of the space.</p><p>You bit at your lower lip hiding your giggles from the dark-haired boy. He made trips back and forth to a bin sitting outside the parked car, puffs of smoke billowing from his lips.</p><p>Even if he was naturally a gigantic slob, who honestly had the most cluttered car you’d ever seen, what he was doing…</p><p>He was trying his best, you could see the obvious effort that the boy was putting in—he was even <em>clearing out</em> the items that were stuck on the dashboard and under the seat.</p><p>Mike cursed, struggling with a stubborn shirt tucked far too deep in the leather seat.</p><p>He yanked it free and fell back, head slamming into the steering wheel. The boy groaned weakly, the pained sound coming from high in his throat.</p><p>This was when you busted out laughing, hand going to cover your mouth and snorting loudly. Mike grumbled, his lanky body sitting up and his hand going to rub at the back of his head. You were quite sure that everyone in the parking lot could hear you cackling.</p><p>“<em>Haha</em>, very funny. Now, c’mere! The movie is about to start!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You really tried focusing on the film playing on the big screen. The last thing that you were able to remember was Kevin McCallister arguing with his older brother, Buzz. Nostalgia was beginning to well up in your heart, this movie was featured frequently when you were a young child.</p><p>Mikey even thought of bringing blankets to keep you both warm when you couldn’t run the car’s heater for long. Each one was thick and incredibly soft against your skin. He took the liberty of wrapping you both in the material, knowing how easily chilly he could get.</p><p>He also had…his own ideas for preventing you two from getting too cold.</p><p>“<em>Mike</em>, mmh, I’m trying to watch the movie!”</p><p>His hands were icy as they gripped your waist, his teasing fingers riding your shirt up and exposing more of your skin. He pulled you into his lap, plump lips pressing against the shell of your ear and trailing down your neck.</p><p>Mike situated you to rest on one of his thighs, facing your front more toward him. Your head was still glued to the large screen playing the film, you were <em>not</em> going to let him win. At least, not yet.</p><p>There was a red and white bag of popcorn resting close by your legs. You leaned down to reach into it, pulling out a small handful of the kernels and stuffing your mouth full.</p><p>You yelped when his hands found their way up your sweater, cupping your breasts into his hands. His lips chased your jaw and found their way to your mouth, though—you were <em>still</em> chewing on the food.</p><p>"Miiiike,” You mumbled out. “My mouth is full of popcorn. Can’t you wait?”</p><p>Mike was normally passionate, but never so desperate to not wait for you to finish eating. Tonight, he was unrelenting.</p><p>You gave in soon after swallowing, rolling your eyes shut and letting him push your lips together. He whined and placed his palm on one of your thighs, pulling you to straddle his waist.</p><p>It was easy, <em>too</em> easy to fall into that rhythm with him. The need and the sheer want behind his touch, he was surely providing it with the way his tongue nearly moved to the inside of your teeth.</p><p>What was always challenging, was pulling away from him.</p><p>“Mike, hey Baby, I’m happy that you’re eager tonight…but mmfh,<em> fuck</em>…”</p><p>His canines found their way to that spot at your jugular, long fingers kneading and massaging your ass in your winter leggings.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you? I thought you wanted to watch the movie?”</p><p>Cupping his jawline, your thumbs rubbed lightly over his sharp cheekbones. He was panting and gazing up at you with a peculiar look in his eye, one you couldn’t put your finger on.</p><p>Mike licked and bit at his lips, big blue eyes soon avoiding your concerned look. You felt his fingers start to play with the fabric of your sweater.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“Um yeah, I mean…<em>shit</em>…I uh, I missed you.”</p><p>Mikey peered out the windshield, passed your shoulder, and at the movie playing on the screen. His jaw was stiffening, your fingernail followed along with the muscle. You tilted your head to the side with a downy grin displaying on your face.</p><p>He never said this to you before.</p><p>“Did you really?”</p><p>He hummed, nodding his curly-head with his frown wavering on his face. You leaned down and pressed kisses to his nose, smoothing the tips of your fingers over his eyebrows.</p><p>“Mhm, I did. I know that like we<em> just </em>saw each other, but…I really needed to see you tonight.”</p><p>Mike’s slim arms snaked around your body and hugged you close to his chest. His eyes found their way back to your face.</p><p>“Well, ditto, I missed your silly ass too.”</p><p>“That’s good because I got you something."</p><p>With him never breaking eye contact, Mike reached into his coat pocket to pull out a red bag. You inhaled in surprise, bouncing your attention from the bag sitting between you and his bashful face.</p><p>He resembles the night that you and he first hung out with each other. His demeanor visibly shifted to a far meeker character under your attention.</p><p>"Oh! Mike you didn’t have to go do that!”</p><p>He shrugged his leather-clad shoulders, not helping the red tinge layering his cheeks. Mike’s hand began to nervously rub at your back, moving in small circles.</p><p>“Go on, open it.”</p><p>You immediately reached to tear open the bag taping, pulling out the white tissue paper. What you found made your bottom lip jut out in an endearing pout.</p><p>How <em>thoughtful</em> of him.</p><p>You found a small black sack, the item inside being a <em>baby blue bonnet.</em> You let your fingers run over the material and admired the fine stitching. From the looks of it, he went looking for a good quality made one.</p><p>Where did he know to buy this?</p><p>Your e/c orbs stayed on the cap in your hands, shaking your head slowly. “Mikey, this is very sweet of you. How did you know to get me this?"</p><p>You lifted your head to take a look at his face, only to see that he was already staring at you. Mike had a wide smile on his lips, he rubbed his lips together and exhaled a laugh.</p><p>"Uh, well y'know…Vanessa and Chelsea sort’ve…helped me out with it. I remember you wore one when you sleep but I was too afraid to ask you what it was."</p><p>One of his hands scratched the back of his neck, cocking his head to the side. There was a gush of delight building in your stomach.</p><p>You never really mentioned to him about needing a new bonnet before, perhaps in passing as you went through your hair supplies but never explicitly. If he really went and spoke with your girlfriends…</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, this boy.</em>
</p><p>"It’s a good thing that I got you something too.”</p><p>It was now Mike’s turn to look perplexed.</p><p>“Wha—<em>me</em>?”</p><p>You hushed him and located your purse from the driver’s seat. Nesting deep inside the bag, you set a rolled-up article of clothing with a gold-colored bow surrounding it.</p><p>You pulled the present out, anticipation illuminating your face. You took his hand in yours and placed the present in his palm. He lifted his brow down at the item and gingerly untied the bow.</p><p>Mike unraveled the dark fabric to reveal a freakishly gory print of his favorite horror movie. He shot out a quick laugh, and began to rapidly scan the shirt in his hands.</p><p>“Holy shit, no <em>way</em>, Y/n.”</p><p>The cotton was as soft as can be, and the screen print had been of the highest quality. Each color was saturated tastefully and blended with one another, leaving behind a pretty visually appealing t-shirt. Well, save for the grotesque image of someone getting slaughtered by a killer.</p><p>Mike ran his fingers over the image, tracing the lines and the wording layering it.</p><p>“How’d you know that I would like this?"</p><p>You beamed down at him, mulling your answer over in your head. A faint memory developed in the back of your mind, of him turning on an old horror film while sitting in your living room.</p><p>When you think of it further, Mike always seemed to gravitate toward darker media such as that.</p><p>"I remembered you mentioned it one day a little while back.”</p><p>He lifted his head to grin up at you, his eyes shimmering brightly in the low light of the big screen. The crimson in his cheeks was much more pigmented than minutes before, the tint bleeding to the tips of his ears.</p><p>It was a sight you would never get enough of.</p><p>Mike leaned up and pressed gentle kisses to your lips, mumbling praises and a thank you onto your mouth.</p><p>You placed the items on the dashboard and watched the moonlight reflect on the surface of them. The other smaller pieces of trash were gathered and put into that red bag Mike used for your gift.</p><p>“I am really happy that you like it…your gift you know? I wasn’t sure if you would be busy tonight, but I wanted to see you open it.” Mike spoke gently into your ear.</p><p>You turned and placed your arms around his shoulders, you narrowed your eyes down at him and a smirk played on your face.</p><p>“It’s alright, I really had no plans…This isn’t my favorite holiday anyway.”</p><p>Mike lifted his brows at hearing this. “Yeah? Same with me. It never really was my cup of tea. Everyone always kinda has..has family to spend it with. And I…”</p><p>The boy trailed off, his hand movements along your back slowed to a stop.</p><p>Mikey’s eyes dropped to look down at the space between you both, focusing on the stitching of your sweater. You could sense a veil being drawn over him, and blocking him from you presently.</p><p>A pinch was placed on your heart and resonated up toward your throat. The closer it got to the holiday, the most often these moments would occur. This was something that you noticed.</p><p>Desperately, you wanted to find what was taking him away mentally.</p><p>Maybe if you could pick at the pieces, just a tiny bit at a time you could find out. You had clues, certain tells in his speech, and some mannerisms were brought to the light. Yet, you didn’t hold the answer to what.</p><p>What was plaguing Mike’s soul?</p><p>Your reasoning scolded yourself, <em>You shouldn’t</em></p><p>It couldn’t be pulled out like that, not as if it was some sort of secret to know or a problem to solve.</p><p>So you didn’t. You didn’t say anything to further the conversation or that previous topic. At this point, Mike was inaudible for close to a minute. You saw his dark brows pinch close together, that handsome face was despondent.</p><p>This wasn’t a bother. It wasn’t going to be one, not with your fingers sneaking to his hand, curling around the digits. You placed lips to his skin, tickling the pads. It was a bit delayed but—</p><p><em>Ah,</em> there he was.</p><p>You saw him come back, right out of that shadow of his. With Mike finally cracking a radiant smile, warm enough to melt the snow outside, you felt a bit of relief. For now, he seemed okay.</p><p>“You alright, Puppy?”</p><p>Your voice was tender when you spoke, still working to guide him back. You nuzzled your nose against his, and he chuckled real low between you.</p><p>His thumb and index fingers grasped your chin and he guided you to peck his lips.</p><p>“<em>Puppy?</em> That’s actually cute…And, M’yeah sorry…uh. I kinda trailed off there. But, what I normally do is get shitfaced on a night like this, and watch a bunch of Christmas movies.”</p><p>He cleared his throat and nodded his head to the movie playing behind you.</p><p>“I watched this movie so much as a kid. I loved it. This was one that I would be watching tonight anyway…"</p><p>Mike paused, waiting for another moment before continuing his sentence.</p><p>“I wanna ask, are you sure that I’m not…bothering by asking you to hang tonight?”</p><p>You felt Mike stiffen under your body. His hands wrapped around your waist and tucked themselves under the blanket. He subconsciously returned to that puppy dog look, the same look that he had on his face just a few short seconds ago.</p><p>Mike had a way to pout those lips just right, those lips that he loved to bite at. With his eyes, you swear he had a way to make them appear the most pitiful when he was wanting something. The <em>king</em> of begging.</p><p>
  <em>And he wonders why you call him that.</em>
</p><p>You rolled your eyes playfully.</p><p>“Mike, <em>of course</em>, I am sure. I’m having a lot of fun with you right now, and, there’s no place I’d rather be! Why? You don’t think that I like you?”</p><p>The boy was a bit dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing. He was unable to find the right words to reply. The only sounds that were released had been cut off stammers and a sigh.</p><p>You knew that you looked smug at this moment. It wasn’t hard for you to put him in that state and you felt rather prideful to place him into a puddle of astonishment. Whatever Mike was subject to, he certainly was not used to the treatment that you gave him.</p><p>It grew enjoyable for you, actually. After each liaison, giving Mike whatever you could whether sinful or innocent, you were hungry to do more. He would always reward you with the most colorful reaction.</p><p>Currently, it was looking like the former was tipping the scale.</p><p>You rearranged your legs on the seat below you, positioned your hips, and ground them languidly against his groin. Mike’s breath was hitched and he flexed his thighs under his jeans.</p><p>He slid his hands down to that favorite spot on your waist, eyes flickering to a low flame at the instant of anticipation. Your palms rubbed at his chest and up to the collar of his shirt. You muddled his brain further when you slanted your lips against his, taking his moans into your lungs.</p><p>The switch had been flipped.</p><p>“Since you don’t seem to really understand, do you want me to show you how much I like you?” You whispered against his mouth.</p><p>He nodded vigorously but failed to explicitly confirm with his words. You had to fight yourself from giggling. At this point, Mikey knew better.</p><p>You stilled your gyrating and nipped at the soft flesh of his earlobe, taking your fingers on one hand and wrapping them around his throat. You applied a ghost of pressure at the sides and pulled out a gasp from his lips.</p><p>“Hmm, say it Puppy, or I guess you will never know.”</p><p>“Yes please, <em>please</em> show me. I-I want you to show me.”</p><p>You hummed and pressed kisses along his jaw, fingers sliding down to his belt. It was tugged loose, clinking metal on metal, and pushed aside. You worked your way under the denim and pressed your palm to the stiffening skin there.</p><p>Still keeping your mouth on his skin, you sang those praises to your boy.</p><p>“I know you need to be shown. You <em>like</em> it better when I do…”</p><p>You tilted his head back, gripping his neck firmly before slowly licking at his pulse point, forcing out more bumbling words from him.</p><p>“Don’t you? My words only do so much Mikey. But I know it <em>helps</em> you.”</p><p>Your fingers rubbed and rubbed along his rigid cock, squeezing out more precum from the tip. You felt the wet spot accumulate and soak his boxer briefs.</p><p>He was radiating pure heat and warming your cold fingers.</p><p>Upon licking your lips and leaning your forehead against his cheek, you forced a wail out of his pretty mouth.</p><p>You wrapped your fingers around his feverish length and held it in your hand, thumbing and stroking him. Before you continued further, you drew your hand away, leaned back, and dribbled spit on the head, coating a large majority of his cock.</p><p>Mikey watched it all with fluttering eyes, stifling his whines at the warm ooze of your saliva. You cooed at him with your lips playing at his, eyes watching the space between you two.</p><p>“Let it out Mikey, let me hear you. Yes—<em>yes</em> buck those hips Baby I know that feels good.”</p><p>You released his throat and slid your legs from around him. Leaning against his side, you tightened your hold on him and continued jerking his leaking cock.</p><p>Mike was now eagerly fucking your hand and fisting at the blankets on his side. You licked your lips at the sheer swell of him, it’s glisten in the low light was savory—tantalizing to you, its weight pushing and massaging against your palm.</p><p>“Mmf-<em>fuck</em>, it feels so good, please let me come. Can I come?”</p><p>You tutted down at him, grinning wolfishly at his flushed face. You shook your head and let go of his length. A round of cries followed from Mike and you couldn’t help your mirth in your chest.</p><p>“No Baby, I’m gonna give you something else…You want my mouth? Hmm?”</p><p>You licked your way into his waiting mouth, a spit-soaked thumb coming up and pulling his bottom lip down, pressing into the plump flesh.</p><p>Mike grit his teeth and growled pitifully, his warm breath being breathed in by you.</p><p>“How about I show you with my mouth, I’ll let you use my mouth, Puppy."</p><p>Mike’s lust-blown blues peered up at you, searching your face and looking at your lips.</p><p>"Yes, please, I want it so bad. <em>Please</em> Y/n.” He spoke out raggedly.</p><p>You let go of your hold on his face, sliding down his body and settling into the passenger foot-well space. You sat into a crouching position and moved his jeans and boxers further down his hairy thighs.</p><p>You peered up at the panting boy, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes stared down at your devilish face, widening his legs to allow you more room. This would be the first time that you go down on him, and you planned, <em>oh</em> you planned…</p><p>You were going to suck the soul out of this boy.</p><p>His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip when you took hold of his dick. You felt him flex his erection in your hands, pressing the length into your grasp and jut his hips out to get closer.</p><p>You broke eye contact to gaze down at the throbbing head. He was cut, the skin of him blushing at the top, and still pumping out more of that clear liquid. You ran a finger along a prominent vein popping out, tracing the blood flow up.</p><p>As you began to stroke him, running your fingers along the skin of his balls, you leaned down and applied tiny licks to his skin. You started from the crease where his cock and his balls met and lapped up to the slit on his head.</p><p>Mike threw his head back against the headrest, letting out a throaty groan. His fingers crept down to your shoulders, grunting at your lips and your tongue playing with his cock.</p><p>He rasped, attempting to choke out a sentence. “B-babe…mmfh—<em>fuck</em>, can I put my fingers in your hair? Please?”</p><p>You took your spit slicked hand and began twisting, pulling your mouth from his cock, and stroking up to the tip.</p><p>“Go ahead Baby, but, I want you to do something for me…You gotta listen okay?”</p><p>Mike moaned, eyes falling to yours one last time before fluttering shut. Your mouth went down to lick at his balls, gingerly sucking the skin into your mouth.</p><p>A lewd slick sound erupted from your mouth and hand and for a moment there you were lost in that music. As much as you would love to give it all to him, you couldn’t spoil him just yet.</p><p>You pulled away, squeezing your hand in a pulse on his dick, your other pinched the skin of his sack, causing Mike to shoot his eyes wide open.</p><p>“Ah!—Wha-what is it?”</p><p>“Look me in my eyes…I need you to keep your eyes on the movie while I suck you off, okay?. <em>Don’t</em> take your eyes off that screen."</p><p>Mike shuddered as he met your heavy eye contact, the shaky movement going down his thighs and pricking the hairs there.</p><p>You carried on with your movement, taking one hand to lay on his lower stomach and pressing down.</p><p>"If I see you not looking at the screen, I’m going to edge you until you’re on the very <em>verge</em> of cumming. I’ll bring you there, Puppy, until you’re sweating and begging me. I’ll keep going and going and I will stop."</p><p>Mike furrowed his dark brows down at you, fingers trembling in your curls. He swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</p><p>He looked so pretty, face in a flush and his curls hanging low over his eyes. His kiss-bitten lips were tinged the darkest shade of red, close to the color of the tip of his cock.</p><p>"Do you understand?”</p><p>He huffed out a laugh, his voice cracking and bouncing off of the fogging windows.</p><p>“Yes Babe, yes.”</p><p>You pushed back your hair from your face, settling into a more comfortable position between his thighs. Your tongue wet your lips, taking one last glance at his cock.</p><p>Your eyes bored into Mikey’s dazed pools, making sure to keep his word. He whimpered and lifted his head up to the bright screen of the theater, fingers curling into your locks.</p><p>You pumped him a few times, mentally capturing the image in front of you before sliding him well past your lips and sucking—no <em>slurping</em> at his weeping cock. You quickly got to work using your hand and your tongue bobbing and pulling needy moans straight from his throat.</p><p>After that night, Mike never forgot just how much you like him. Following that night at the drive-in, Christmas was that much closer to being his favorite holiday.</p><p>➽─────────────❥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>